russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Corazón Salvaje marks the return of TeleNovelas in 9TV
August 9, 2014 It has been more than 20 years since RPN-9 airs a telenovela on the network's primetime block. The trend-setting telenovelas that the Kasama network aired was La Traidora, Marimar, Simplemente Maria, Acapulco, Maria la del Barrio, Luz Clarita, Alguna Vez Tendremos Alas, Esmeralda, Gente Bien, Los Parientes Pobles, La Dueña, La Usurpadora, Luz y Sombra, Piel, Preciosa, Maria Isabel, Siempre te Amare, Maria del Cielo, Serafin, Quinceañera, Sin Ti, Monte Cristo, among others in the primetime timeslot. And now the network will bring back the family centered and intense drama theme of Latin TV series in its primetime schedule beginning August 11 with Corazón Salvaje. It will be in 9TV's primetime slot. Corazón Salvaje will be airing after My Family's Lover and originally titled Wild Heart. It is a Mexican TV series that was produced by Salvador Mejía Alejandre in conjunction with Televisa and broadcast on El Canal de las Estrellas. Corazón Salvaje premiered on October 29, 2009, at 9:00 PM, and aired for a total of 135 episodes. The premiere earned 4.1 million viewers. Corazón Salvaje marks the return of Aracely Arámbula; she portrays the dual role of twins Regina and Aimée Montes de Oca accompanied by Eduardo Yanez. It is antagonized by Cristian de la Fuente, Helena Rojo and Enrique Rocha with stellar performances by Laura Flores, Osvaldo Ríos, María Rojo, René Casados and Elizabeth Gutierrez. The young protagonists, Gabriel and Jimena, are portrayed by Sebastian Zurita and Angelique Boyer. Corazón Salvaje, was written by Liliana Abud. This telenovela is the fourth television adaptation of the classic 1957 novel of the same name which was written by Caridad Bravo Adams. In the year 1851, María del Rosario (Laura Flores) falls in love with Juan de Dios San Román (Osvaldo Ríos), a humble fisherman, unaware that another man, Rodrigo Montes de Oca (Enrique Rocha), is in love with her. María del Rosario confesses her love for Juan de Dios to her sister, Leonarda (Helena Rojo), and tells her of their plans to wed, unbeknownst that Leonarda harbors a deep hatred for her sister because she is secretly in love with Rodrigo. Leonarda tells Rodrigo about her sister's wedding plans and he uses his influence with the authorities to stop the wedding and incarcerate Juan de Dios for life. While visiting him in prison, María del Rosario confesses to Juan de Dios that she is expecting their child. Rodrigo and Leonarda decide to confine María del Rosario to an estate by the sea. Juan de Dios escapes from jail and searches for María del Rosario but Rodrigo discovers their plans to escape and tries to shoot him. Juan de Dios flees the estate as María del Rosario has begged; he swears he will return for her and their child. María del Rosario gives birth to her son whom Leonarda sends away to be raised in an orphanage while lying to her sister that the baby died. Upon hearing the news, María del Rosario spirals into insanity. Leonarda decides to deceive Rodrigo and pass her sister off as dead while locking María del Rosario away in the estate’s basement dungeon. All the while, María del Rosario's son has been rescued from the jungle by Remigio. He adopts the boy as his brother and takes the child to be raised by Aurora who baptizes him as Juan de Dios, as requested by a note left with the baby. Leonarda expects to win Rodrigo after her sister's supposed death. When Rodrigo responds by leaving Mexico, she decides to marry Noel Vidal (René Casados), Rodrigo's friend, who she does not love. After a few years, they have a son, Renato (Cristián de la Fuente). Rodrigo announces his return and Leonarda believes that he is returning for her, but to her great surprise, he arrives married to Constanza (Laisha Wilkins), who is expecting child. Out of jealousy and anger, Leonardo poisons Constanza. She dies shortly after giving birth to twins Regina and Aimée (both portrayed by Aracely Arámbula). Time passes, in 1880, the now adult Juan decides to return to Mexico to fulfill the oath. Only now, he has the surnames of his adoptive parents. Juan meets Aimée, who is impressed with him and a torrid relationship full of eroticism and sensuality is born between the two, even though Juan portrays himself to Aimée as a humble poor man. Regina, Aimée's twin sister, disapproves of their relationship. Meanwhile, Regina wants to marry Renato because she has been in love with him since childhood, but he is in love with Aimée, so Regina enters a convent and becomes a nun. Juan discovers eventually that Aimée is the daughter of his worst enemy and angrily rejects her. He then leaves so that he will not hurt her or her sister whom he considers innocent of their father’s treachery. Aimée, rejected by Juan, marries Renato as she cannot live without the luxuries he offers. Juan decides he cannot live without Aimée and the passion he feels for her and decides to return for her. Upon his return, he learns of her marriage to Renato and decides to have revenge, but his passion for Aimée again defeats him, and an illicit relationship is established between the two. They decide to escape together, but when Renato discovers that Aimée may be cheating on him with Juan, Regina intervenes to save her sister by pretending to be the woman that Juan was secretly seeing. Renato thus obligates Juan to marry Regina. Aimée searches for a way to win Juan back but he tells her that he feels nothing for her now because he has discovered true love with Regina. Aimée tries to find a way to get rid of her sister and Renato so she can have Juan. She gets caught drugging Renato as he walks in, leading Aimée to scream at him telling him everything about her affair with Juan and that she only married him for his money. Renato tries to choke her but she escapes his grip, and runs into the woods during a torrential thunderstorm. Aimée runs to the witch who gave her the potion to drug Renato and asks her for help. The witch says all she can do for her is to give her a horse that a merchant traded her for help. She then tells Aimée to run to the lowest part of the river stream and swim to the other side because that will distort the scent Renato's dogs have of Aimée and they will not be able to chase her. Aimée scurries and gets lost; she goes the wrong way and ends up high on a cliff above the beach. Renato, on horseback, with his dogs chasing Aimée, sees her on the cliff and tells her to stop. Aimée, intent on escaping, keeps going to the top of the cliff. The horse she is on gets scared and abruptly halts. The horse bolts, and Aimée falls off, rolling down the rocky cliff to her death. Days later after Aimée's funeral, Renato discovers (by reading her diary), that Regina loved him since childhood. Jealous, determined to get rid of Juan, and annul his marriage to Regina, Renato pledges to win back Regina's love. Noel, his father, tries to convince him to end his struggle against Juan and accept Juan and Regina's relationship. Renato is unable to let go of his anger and jealousy and is convinced he can win Regina's love. He confronts Juan in a great battle in which Juan is victorious but disappears after falling into the sea. Arcadio attacks Regina and Renato intervenes, saving Regina but is mortally stabbed by Arcadio who escapes. Juan re-encounters Regina while Renato is dying in her arms. On his deathbed, Renato asks Juan and Regina for their forgiveness as he tried to separate them and annul their marriage. Rodrigo locks Leonarda in the dungeons where she kept María del Rosario. He tells her she is going to pay for all the pain and suffering she caused; Leonarda soon dies from starvation. Rodrigo also kills Arcadio in the dungeons. Soon after, Rodrigo is captured and locked up for all his past atrocities. Noel visits him in jail and Rodrigo tells Noel that in one month, no less, he should go visit the dungeons as a surprise is waiting for him. A month later, Noel goes to the dungeons and is shocked to see the remains of Leonarda's corpse. Finally, a while later, Rodrigo dies in jail from a heart attack. In the end, Juan del Diablo San Román and a pregnant Regina Montes de Oca get married. The now happy couple sets sail into the sunset on Juan's ship. Corazón Salvaje airs on 9TV starting August 11 at 10:00PM after My Family's Lover.